Tricky
by kitrala
Summary: absolutely AU, and that's not a hyperbole. R for language and future ..romps? Naruto's losing himself, Sasuke's ever the secret-keeper, and Hinata gets social. HinaSasuNaru, though not necessarily in that order. :P Again, i updated! huzzah.
1. introduction Sasuke: The Distraction

Erm. Hello there. Bjorkfan at your service. Sort of. This is my first _submitted_ story.. tell me how you like it. If you like it, rather. If you don't, tell me why. Criticize me! Abuse me! Flame me! Just say something so I'm aware that this is being read.

Right. A brief summary.. Hinata's a witch and ..basically a loner. Sasuke and Naruto, who work together cleaningpeople's houses (sounds a bit out there, doesn't it? :P), stumble upon Hinata and become shaky aquaintances. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto are 18, 19, and 18 respectiviely. Why? I have no idea. It just came that way. Hinata wants to break down Sasuke's barriers and heal Naruto, Sasuke's hiding a sickness and some other darker secrets, and is attracted to the both of them, and Naruto's getting more and more depressed and can't quite figure out why...but he finds happiness whenever he thinks of Hinata and Sasuke.

Whew. That was a mouthful. There's a bit of Yaoi, and a bit of Het, ..heoi? but..go with it.

Disclaimer: i hereby admit that none of these characters belong to me. but i WILL puppeteer them to my liking.

-----------

Introduction- **Sasuke**: The Distraction.

That.. idiot.

Sasuke was politely watching his blonde friend/idiot make faces at a client's goldfish.

He could have sworn the goldfish was scowling at its tormentor.

By "politely watching" Naruto, this only meant Sasuke was calling the idiot 'idiot.' (As opposed to 'fucking moron' or 'dumbass.')

The goldfish, (named chewy, which Sasuke shuddered at the possibilites of meaning) belonged to Mr. Kakashi Hatake, who lived in a beach house during the summer. Naruto and Sasuke had been assigned to clean said beach house while the resident went out for the weekend.

That was their job.  
Cleaning houses.  
How incredibally lame.

_but he wouldn't have met Naruto if it weren't for the lame job._

Sasuke continued looking at the idiot with his brow furrowed. Simply watching Naruto making faces at a fish frustrated Sasuke's brain to no end. He could not begin to comprehend why anyone would take the **time** to irritate a fish, let alone get enjoyment from it.

Due to his frustration, Sasuke's brain was overwhelmed with the idiot's overflowing idiocy... and so all his brain could come up with was-

That... IDIOT.

Dimly, Sasuke could feel the beginnings of coherent thought scratching in the back of his mind. Something was telling him that he needed to break this pitiful primitive spell in order to resume functioning properly. In other words, a distraction.

Sasuke's hands were groping the floor he had been previously scrubbing ...something squished beautifully in his pale hand. Wet sponge to the rescue.

Regaining his conscious thought-processes, Sasuke chucked the sponge in Naruto's direction.

Not, however, before he announced, "Hey, moron-"

Throughout the Hatake beach house, there echoed a nice, resounding, **splat**.

Having been satisfied, Sasuke got a fresh sponge from his apron (which he was not ashamed of wearing at the moment due to smug glee), and was renewed with cleanly spirit.

* * *

a short introduction for my enjoyment.  
on with the show, i suppose. 


	2. Hinata: Secrets

I'll give you a few more chapters before I'll start begging for reviews, mainly because I had chapters 0-4 all written before I began contemplating posting it at fan fiction dot net. but feel free to review forgitsand shiggles, kay?

Disclaimer- i have already admitted that i do not own, rent, or rent-to-own any of these characters, and the statement remains.

1. **Hinata:** Secrets.

It was a bit gray out that morning. Overcast. Almost.. cold. That was a bit strange in early summer. Perhaps that was what woke up Hinata- the out-of-place chill that seeped through her thin shift through her skin and into her lungs.

Hinata sat up in bed, goosebumps running down her arms and back. Her hands felt numb.. almost aching with cold. Something was extrememly wrong.

She pulled on a long dark cloak around her shivering frame. Everything seemed so gray. Shadows seemed to wisp around on the floor. Hinata went over to the window that was above her bed and opened up the wooden slats that served as blinds. Dark. Stormy, even. In summer?

A keening wail from outside...

That was almost familiar. She knew that voice... but couldn't place it. She pulled the cloak's hood over her dark tousled hair and opened her shack's front door, her toes digging into the cool sand. Who was that?

A jogger eyed her suspiciously as he continued his early morning path alongside the calm tide. The sun was beginning to rise in the east with a perfect, cloudless sky. The sand under her feet... was warm.

Hinata began to sweat with her cloak on. She shed her hood in numb disbelief. Had it been a dream? She could still feel the cold that seeped into her hands...yet they were sweating.

Pulling the cloak off completely, she turned and went back inside her one-roomed living space. Hinata sat on her bed with a slight creak.

She had -felt- awake but it must have been... a strange dream.

_or a vision._

Hinata snorted to herself. Don't be absurd. She could barely be classified as a witch, with her pathetic powers, and besides- witches didn't have visions.

_seers do._

Exactly. Hinata frowned. Which is why that must have been a dream. Hinata shoved the whole incident to the back of her mind for future 'distressage' and began to prepare for the day.

Today. It was Saturday. The boys would be coming to her small bit of beach for lunch. Naruto had talked her into it. Sasuke had too, in a way, hadn't he?

Sasuke.

--

earlier

The three of them were sitting in front of her shack, on her small yard that she willed to grow in the dry sand. They had been talking as they did sometimes when Naruto and Sasuke got off work late and while she was outside watching the water.

Hinata wasn't sure if she should continue being social with these two men. Things were rapidly spinning out of her control.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lunch! you know.. like a picnic. On the beach! We have all Saturday afternoon at our dispense- me n Saskay'd totally love it if you were there, Hinata... right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata. Blinked. "Absolutely," he said unenthusiatically.

"So it's settled! Hinata, will you be here for lunch?"

"I'm... still rather- "

"Confused? Shy? Well I suppose that's natural, isn't it? Not many people ask you out to lunch, eh? C'mon... the **beach**, Hinata! You can't refuse the ocean," Naruto laughed.

Hinata still felt unsure.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, while looking in the direction of the water lapping at the beach, "We would... greatly look forward to your company on Saturday." He turned and looked at her with an expressionless face, moon shining in his pitch dark hair.

---

That face.

Being the witch that she was, she knew dischord when she saw it. Something in that man was out of place. He certainly didn't look ill. If anything, he looked very...

_handsome-_

...healthy, rather.

But something.. something is not right in him. Hinata was anxious to find out what secrets Sasuke Uchiha was keeping. Quiet. Reserved. What made him so? She was almost excited.

It was a strange feeling- being motivated. She wanted to solve this puzzle.

Somehow... somehow Sasuke was asking her a question.  
He wanted to tell her something.  
And he wanted her to think that he wanted to know about his mother.

Hinata had recognized the face on the spot, the first time she met Sasuke. How could she forget the cool eyes and the porcelain face of her black-haired teacher? Uchiha... this was her teacher's son! No doubt he wanted some sort of information about his mother,

_But it's something else, isn't it Uchiha?_

And she could not forget abouthis companion, Naruto.  
Hinata smiled at the thought of the blonde..  
He was a handsome fellow, too, wasn't he?  
And yet...he had secrets too, didn't he.

_We all have our secrets._

Something is not quite right in him either. She so desperatelywished she was wrong about Naruto. He was quite the happy-go-lucky sort. Always smiling. Always... **alive.** Well of course he was alive, but Hinata was acutely aware of his vitality. His happiness.

Another different feeling for her. Joy. No. Feeling joy for no reason at all. Naruto made her feel this.

Strange, Naruto was. Hinata didn't understand him. Wanting to be...social. With Hinata?. It was absurd! No one became social with a witch. Why had someone like him- someone that amiable- seeked out **her **company of all people? Did he want something from her too, like Uchiha? Because Hinata doubted it was a lack of options- Naruto probably had friends teaming in the thousands-

_You are assuming things, Hinata_.

Perhaps... not, then. Perhaps beneath all of that joy he hurt. Something to think about.

Anyway, it may not even be Hinata at all that he enjoyed. It was quite plain that the beach enchanted him. That's a good excuse as any. She could understand that quite well. The beach was rather alluring. It brought her peace.

_and visions._

No. Just bad dreams.  
It had been Naruto, screaming. Sheunderstood and admittedthat now.  
How could such a happy person cry out something that...

_melancholy?_

Yes! So full of despair. What was his story?

_the tides bring in many sorrows._

The water has witnessed many tragedies, hadn't it? Hinata shook dark embers of past from her mind as she readied herself to go buy food for the lunch she opted to make for her guests. Hospitality wasn't something she got to do often, and Hinata decided now was as good as a time as any.

Naruto.  
Sasuke.

The whole thing was quite strange. Tricky. Was she getting into something that she shouldn't? Weird dreams, social get-togethers...

Things were changing at a rapid pace.  
At least it would prove interesting.

* * *

funky dreams, ne?  
hopefully by now you have gathered the following information: 

1) This story takes place at a beach, somewhere. i'm gonna hafta say not japan. because despite how insane i am over japanes realated things, i am not one to describe culture in stories. i make too many mistakes.  
2) Hinata is, in fact a witch.. a witch in DENIAL. is she a seer? is she a witch? is she a loophole? shrug we are yet to know.  
3) Hinata was trained in her witchcraftish ways by dun dun dun, sasuke's mother. who, by the way, i have no information about from the original manga and/or anime so this character is completely at my dispense! pah!  
4) Which means sasuke is.. a witch? or worlock or wizard or whatever the hell. we don't know yet. by all means of genetic technical crap, he should be. but.. shrug maybe he's a runt. we don't know.  
5) Is Hinata attracted to these two sexy would-be-maids? ...you tell me. snort

on with the show!


	3. Naruto: Turmoil Surfaced

Some more character development and some Kakashi / ? Humor. I mean really, who else could it be? n/m.

Disclaimer: insert sigh here. No. I do not own or claim to own or pretend to own Naruto and related characters and/or situations. Wishing, however, is a whole other matter altogether.

2. **Naruto:** Turmoil Surfaced.

Naruto smirked to himself as Sasuke sorely rubbed his shoulder. Naruto had commenced payback earlier in the kitchen with a cabinet door.

He ran his hand through his still-damp blonde hair. Stupid Sasuke... heh.

For the moment, they were tidying up the bedroom. This was **always** interesting in Kakashi's house. Every weekend Mr. Hatake asked the cleaning agency (where Sasuke and Naruto worked) to clean his home while he went "camping." The boys knew better. Love notes, messages on the answering machine, and a heavily marked calendar proved otherwise.

Naruto admitted that even Sasuke could figure out where ...or at least **what** Kakashi went to on weekends.

Most days Naruto would find porn lying around near the bed. Once, Sasuke found some racy video rentals. That had been entertaining for awhile, Naruto thought, making a face. But this day Naruto, to his astonishment, had stumbled upon the mother of all sexual-stashes.

"AaaaaaAAAHHG!"

The blonde jumped about a yard from his discovery, flailing his arms in dramatic circles, looking around frantically for Sasuke. He couldn't wait for the look on the Bastard's face...

"Sas-KAY! Ohmygod ohmygod SAS-KAY!"

The dark-haired youth popped his head around the doorframe of the master bathroom with a confused (and suspicious) hint in his eyes.

"What is it, moron?" Sasuke said wryly, while hiding a sponge behind his back. (Just in case.)

"No no no no no no they're.. its..he's.. wouldyoujustGITOVERERE?!?!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but obliged. Walking around the four-poster bed and looking over Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke's brain promptly turned off.

Naruto knew. He **knew** what Sasuke looked like when his brain stopped working. And he was very pleased with himself that his discovery had rendered the Bastard speechless. Naruto, with the air of someone who had expected this coming all along, looked down at the items on the floor and said,

"Ahh Kakashi, you flaming homosexual, you've been heading in a bondage-y direction lately, haven't you?"  
All Sasuke could say was, "...S'got a knack for photography doesn't he?"  
They both snorted.

Naruto asked, "Should I leave this bit alone, then?"

"Yeah, come on- i'll show you what I found by his tub."

"Flavored condoms again?"

"Nah, better. Or I suppose worse."

"ooOOoo. Don't tell me don't tell me..."

All in all, Saturdays weren't that bad. And Naruto was looking forward to lunch this time, which made the work seem almost pleasant.

Ah, Hinata.  
She was very... addicting.

Of course, they've only spoken two or three times, but no matter. Naruto adored her. Which kind of surprised him, because she was so very Sasuke-like. Quiet. Reserved. Though she wasn't a smartass, so perhaps that helped. She was actually very polite. Always helpful. He felt like the world couldn't beat him down when she was around. Just her presence was...he didn't know. It was great, though.

She was pretty cute, to boot.

**And she didn't hate him.**

So not only did he have Sasuke, but Naruto had made another friend in Hinata.  
Naruto was ecstatic.

Hinata was so lonely though. Well, she looked it. But that was the witch's way, wasn't it? Constant solitude.

But she was going to eat lunch with them! That was pretty neat.

Naruto looked at it this way: Hinata, someone who purposely avoids all people, **agrees** to have lunch with the one person all people purposely avoid! It was like surpassing over two giant hurdles in one perfect leap. Naruto grinned at himself in the bathroom mirror while Sasuke scrubbed some...unmentionable objects.

Hmm.

Naruto didn't understand why everyone in his life hated him so much (except Sasuke, of course. He didn't know what he would do without the Bastard.), but he came to accept that if someone as kind as Hinata avoided people on purpose, then something was wrong with people, not him.

Right. So he didn't need people to like him to begin with.

Exactly.

Naruto became lost in thought as he tried to understand (yet forget at the same time) why he had been hated all his life. No. Not why he had been hated- but why he had let it affect him so. Why he had lost his happiness. Why he felt so...gray.

* * *

do you guys see a ..a "pattern" in this gray thing? i hope so. it's like painstakingly obvious to me because i hate using the same words over repeatedly. but it's for your own good, i swear! 


	4. Sasuke: the Sickly heal the Wounded

Zhe plot a-thickens.

Disclaimer: i'm running out of creative ways of saying that i don't own and/or recieve any payment by using characters from a manga and anime i thoroughly enjoy and are deprived of because my INTERNET CONNECTION SUCKS so i can't see poorly translated anime and i'm broke so i cant buy the volume 5 manga in english that i've already seen anime-style at least a hundred times. That was a fun rant. The end.

3. **Sasuke:** the Sickly heal the Wounded.

Perhaps Sasuke had become accustomed to it- the background buzz that was all that was Naruto. Like energy humming and drumming everywhere his friend walked. Whenever he smiled, whenever he laughed, or even whenever he called him a bastard. But whatever the buzz was, Sasuke wasn't hearing it then.

Naruto was quiet.

It had been happening a lot recently.

Well, it wasn't as if the blonde talked constantly or continuously made noise just to hear himself. In fact, more often than not he and Naruto just worked in a relatively comfortable silence.

But at the moment, it was **silence**.

Then, (as Sasuke put down the anal beads he had been dutifully cleaning) the pale young man watched Naruto stare at himself in the mirror. The house became suddenly and acutely empty. It felt as if Sasuke's ears should pop.

Every few days he had watched his friend suddenly...stop. Like all his light that normally shone (and easily blinded Sasuke on occasion) had been sucked up and replaced with eternal...something.

Sasuke was suddenly reminded of...

_himself._

That just wouldn't do. The only melancholy idiot allowed here would be **Sasuke**, not Naruto. Naruto was every moving, active, sunny thing ever devised, concentrated into a short, blonde-haired dork. Sasuke thrived off of Naruto. If Naruto weren't around to irritate the bejeezus out of him, Sasuke would forever be moody and brooding. To have Naruto 'pull-a-Sasuke' was completely in error.

Sasuke wasn't one for cheer, but he knew he should at least make a calculated effort. If not for Naruto, then for himself. He would not tolerate a 'sasuked-Naruto.'

"Un. Naruto, we're pretty much done here so...let's go clock out back at the station and go see Hinata."

It was quite possibly the longest sentence he had ever said in his life. He was rather pleased with himself in not only did he have to pause and take a breath to finish the sentence, but also in that he resisted the reflex of calling him 'moron.'

The rest of the world resumed. Time was put back into motion. And Naruto smiled.

Ah. The buzz had returned in full force.

"I almost forgot! Hinata is actually going to be sociable, and on purpose! It's going to be interesting, yeah Sasuke?"

"Un."

Yeah. Interesting.  
Understatement.

It was a given that Hinata cheered up Naruto. She was **Hinata**. There is no explanation. The two of them hardly knew her, but her affect on Naruto was pretty obvious. Just by merely waving a small 'hello' at him, Naruto would grin for a week. And even if she wasn't a witch-

Sasuke didn't think Hinata was using any craft to bewitch Naruto.

_perhaps himself-_

but not Naruto.

"Any day now Sasuke-bastard. Hinata may just give up on the whole thing if we're late! You know how she is," Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke through the bathroom and continued to the front door.

No. He didn't know at all.

--

earlier

Sasuke and Naruto had been walking home along the beach. It was late. Sasuke didn't really like work-parties, but he had gone for Naruto's sake. He was quite glad it was over.

The tide was in. The crescent moon shone down upon the two as they meandered their way to the small shack they rented together at the far end of the beach.

There she was. The witch of the beach. He had seen her a few times from a distance. No one had heard much about her, seeing as she kept to herself. She was sitting in front of what Sasuke assumed was her home on a small patch of grass that somehow grew through the coarse sand. She was sipping from a cup held with both her hands and was staring out to sea.

Sasuke could feel goosebumps on the back of his neck as he saw her clear, pearlecent eyes reflect the moonlight, almost glowing.

The eyes of Witch.

As if she had heard Sasuke's mind utter "Witch," her neck turned her head in a graceful motion, and those same eyes seemed to bore straight into his heart, knowing his entire life in an instant.

Sasuke had stopped walking completely; frozen. So instilled with awe and fear by this young woman was he- awe of her simple beauty and fear that she could break through all his barriers and know his secrets.

"Bastard? What's the matter with yo- **oh**." Naruto had said, looking at Sasuke who had stopped in his tracks, and then in the direction his friend had been staring.

"Sasuke... is that?"

"Yeah."

"...Well, let's go ...say hello," Naruto had whispered. He had also been stunned into near-silence. Which was saying something for the loudmouth.

Those eyes... they flickered a moment between Sasuke and Naruto, but the witch had not retreated into her home. She remained seated as they came to her. They sat, without asking permission, without introducing themselves.

She had said,

"I'm not sure why I don't leave the both of you, but I will trust fate as it directs me. I am Hinata. Would... would either of you like some tea?"

They nodded.

Sasuke did not remember her leaving to fetch more of the liquid, he just... was drinking it. Hinata. Witch. Did she know his secrets already? Was she mocking him in the back of her mind as she heard him worry in his mind? Her pale hands, so much like his mothers, refilled his tea. Her hair fell into her eyes as Naruto introduced the both of them, asking her questions- Why did she avoid people? They were fine without her. Can she call fire out of thin air? She didn't think she could, she had never needed to before. How long had she been living on the beach? A long time, since before she could even spellcast. What was she doing up so late? Watching the ocean. Naruto loved the ocean, too.

Sasuke looked into his cup of tea. If this woman was anything like...

Sasuke became increasingly uncomfortable. Memories flashed through his mind, memories, emotions, words, screams, cries, tears... comforting words... and blood. So much blood. Witch blood... blood he saw every morning when he woke up, blood in his dreams, blood when he-

"Sasuke?"

"Un."

"Did you not hear Hinata's question?"

Sasuke whipped his head up and looked up into Hinata's eyes. For a moment her throat was slit. He apologized. Did he enjoy his tea? Yes, he did, thank you. Is- no- **_had_** someone in his family been Witchkind? Yes, his mother... had been. Uchiha, was he? Yes, he was. He had the look of his mother.

Sasuke was quiet.

Naruto wasn't. "Sasuke-bastard? You have witchblood! That's so... not what I expected..! Don't think it makes you any cooler, I still don't think highly of you."

Sasuke regained himself.  
"Well, that's a relief."

Hinata laughed a quiet laugh. Sasuke thought she must have woven a spell before his eyes. He could hear his mother in her laugh.

It was wonderful.

--

"Alright! Quit it already!" Sasuke grumbled. Naruto's hands still at his back shoving him out the door. Sasuke felt uncomfortable when he realized he was quite honestly enjoying the warm hands.

That... was another problem..

_that he should tell Hinata._

Naruto.  
Sasuke came to the conclusion that he was sexually straighter than a board, with the exception of Naruto.

When Naruto was involved, every once and awhile Sasuke was as gay as Kakashi Hatake. It frustrated him to no end. He didn't understand it. But for now he just... put up with it. He had other things to think about.

"Pick up the pace, lazy ass!" Naruto kicked up sand as he ran ahead in the direction of their workplace, which wasn't too far from Mr. Hatake's beach house.

Yeah, yeah. Sasuke was excited too. For Hinata. Naruto may turn him on from time to time but Sasuke was putty when it came to Hinata. Sasuke frowned and placed his palm on the wooden door. Hinata was beautiful. She reminded him of his mother, which confused him some. One shouldn't be attracted to one's mother. But Hinata **wasn't** his mother. She was... she was something else. Yes, Hinata was the hook and Sasuke bit like the brainless fish he was. Sasuke admitted it. He was on Hinata like white was on rice.

But he wouldn't let anyone catch on to that. Especially the idiot. Sasuke shut the front door with a click and began to go after Naruto.

If Naruto knew that Sasuke also was interested in the witch...

_He may never smile again._

Something in Sasuke's chest made his body collapse. He coughed. Spat. He glared at the familiar spots of blood that speckled the sand, irritated. Frustrated. Sasuke stood up, a little wobbly. He shook it off and began to run after Naruto again, but took a bit more time for himself than before.

He would not be the one to make Naruto stop smiling. Not if he could help it.

* * *

shazaam!

what the crap is goin on in sasuke's head?!  
peh. Sasuke's totally bi. i love it.  
turn me on and rev me up.  
i'm sorry that i just disturbed you.

right. so.. recap: sasuke.. has a very very bad past. can you guess what it is? it's rather.. obvious. i mean, if you actually watched the anime..or read the manga..i'd have to imagine that you kinda know what happened. dorks.  
ahhh but trust me. the plot will thicken even more than you expect. not immediately, but oh so soon. thicken past the point of instant oatmeal. thicken past solid food. thicken until it like.. implodes. am excited. are you excited? then ..tell me.

also, you may notice a lack of italics with naruto, as opposed to hinata and sasuke who both have random 'thoughts' in italics every once in awhile. ponder on that a bit, mkay? :P


	5. Hinata: Polite Revenge

Right. So we'vegone full-circle (or triangle?) of the three characters. Now for even more boring character development. Don't worry don't worry.. well.. maybe** i** should worry because i'm not sure what i'm gonna make my little puppets do at the up and coming picnic, but YOU don't need to know that. Suggestions? Should i like.. go ahead and put in a random lime for futher plot-twistage? I think so. But my brain is urging me to wait.. but.. i dun wanna.

I dunno. We'll see. Anyway, more later i suppose. Feel free to comment now coz nothing else has been written beyond chapter four.

Disclaimer: I'm sure Naruto fans in the forms of small children would be appalled at my thoughts concerning how i manipulate characters that do not belong to me, and how i draw them in inappropriate fashions. **Snort**.

4.** Hinata:** Polite Revenge.

Dressed in plain garb, Hinata walked among the other people shopping the seaside market. People immediately recognized Hinata for what she was. _Witch. _She wore a faded long skirt and a loose black blouse. Her hair, grown out passed her rear, was plaited with a pearl-white ribbon in a single braid. Hinata's long bangs fell into her eyes and around her pale face.

So it wasn't so much the unflattering outfit that gave her away. And if it weren't for her eyes, people's gazes would linger longer still, trying to figure out how something so horridly plain could look so wonderful on this plainer still young lady.

As it was, when people recognized the pupil-less eyes, they dismissed her as casting a spell of enchantment on them, trying to draw their attention to her deceivingly plain beauty for her devious purposes. Drawing attention to her lovely sly lips, the slight hypnotic sway of her skirt, they way her braid swung evilly near her thin waist, the waist that gave into seductive hips below and even more seductive breasts above...But the eyes- the eyes turned the gazes into glares. They had been fooled.

Hinata preferred the glares and was almost glad she had Witcheyes. She disliked people gawking at her so. No, she hadn't cast any spell to make herself look more appealing. She didn't bother learning any. No witch wished to draw attention to themself. Hinata greatly wished for a spell of disguise, one that would make her look hideously ugly. But, for the moment Hinata was safe under the glares, which would do for now.

Unfortunately, that morning her gaze did not deter **everyone**, to Hinata's disappointment. She ignored the catcalls from some young men hanging around a tatoo parlor. A particularly grungy one took a step in Hinata's direction and called out,

"Hey little witch, I hear you girls are freaks in the bed- how's about you and I get it on in GWERRrrrk!"

Hinata had finished weaving a spell of silence to her mental arrow in the back of her mind. She had stopped a few feet in front of her tormentor, her body not facing him but the direction she had been walking before. She had raised a thin white arm and pointed a finger at him. In her mind she had pictured her eyes being the bow with which she would shoot her arrow as her head swiveled in his direction. Her pale eyes were morphed into an ugly contortion- veins seeming to pop to the surface around her eyelids and brow, sending the spell into the mouth of the young man. (a/n: byakugan!! :P sorry i couldn't resist.)

It happened in less than a second, and the other catcallers weren't quite sure if they had even seen the contortion on the witch's face to begin with. Hinata addressed them in a quiet, polite voice.

"Witch-kind are not limited to the female sex. But, male or female, we are not whores. Good Morning, Kiba, Gentelmen," and she put down her arm and continued her way down the marketplace, a small smile on her face.

Oh, she almost forgot. Still walking she called out to them behind her, "He'll be able to speak again after a few minutes!"

The others still stared at her, wondering how Hinata had known Kiba's name. Hinata's smile grew a little wider. She knew many names. Hinata had been silently watching her home for...how long now? Many years. She had come to learn about its inhabitants.

For the moment, it worked in her benefit. If she could instill fear into those that badgered her, perhaps they would leave her be.

And, if those idiots thought she could...read **minds** or something equally ridiculous, she would be all right, she thought. Her smile faltered a moment. Anger stirred a little inside her at the thought of Kiba denouncing the name of Witch. Hinata was normally a calm person; little affected her emotions. But if someone threatened Hinata's.. ..Hinata's..

_family..._

Yes. If someone threatened her 'family's honor, she took it personally.

Hinata observed the blue sky, her smile reformed on her lips. She would tell Naruto of her trick she had played. Hinata had a feeling he would be proud of her, somehow. And Hinata knew he would laugh.

Because she also had a feeling that...he was laughing less and less. And he would soon begin the cry that she had heard that morning.

_He may cry in his heart already._

She would heal him. Hinata would heal him because Naruto held the light- the light she knew everyone else had but couldn't find in herself. Naruto held it and it burned brighter than she had ever seen before. For it to go out would be a great loss to the world... and to Hinata. She wanted Naruto to show her her light.

* * *

ahhh. so Hinata's intentions towards Naruto have either become clearer or more complicated. or both. pah hah.  
okay. now i begin my plea:

Please, oh wonderful readers that seek smut in the R section of fan fiction dot net but stumbled upon this instead and i WILL reward you in time with smut, and how! please, please,..please review. i live off of ramen and reviews. **i need you. **i cherish your words. i bow before thee. you are l337.


	6. Naruto: He came, he saw, he Thunk

Ahh i'm back. I was over at The Dan's house for like five days. Dan's my boyfriend/nerd anyway, while i was raping his internet i checked my email and i found 10 reviews! Holy CRAP! I was expecting a "you're writing sucks and your brain hurts my life, go away," but i didn't! Am so happy.

For five days i've been thinking of Tricky, trying to figure out what to do.

I remember having a many very good ideas.

Unfortunately i do not remember what they were. I hate having a crappy memory. So i'll just have to hack away at it one chappy at a time. **Shrug**.

Anyway, chapter five is naruto-centric. You'll understand the title later.

Naruto is a great character. He reminds me of me except.. you know.. i'm a chick. Which is kinda different. Really when i write a naruto chapter, i just write verbatim from my brain. Coz i'm so much like him. Clumsy, ramen-obsessed, constantly thinking but looking like i'm a moron.. totally.

Okay i should shut up now.

Disclaimer: look. I just woke up, i'm a little alcoholed, and i'm going to type my chapter five that i finished last night. Yes i'm fully aware that these characters are not mine, but if you gripe at me, i cannot be responsible for my lack of self-control in a very hungover state. Growl.

5. **Naruto**: He came, he saw, he thunk.

Naruto had a light sweat about him as he inserted his time card into the clock-out machine. His co-workers didn't spare a glance at him as he waited for Sasuke to catch up.

It was kinda strange how Sasuke seemed to slow down lately. Months ago Sasuke would be tailing him. A bit before then, Naruto had been eating Sasuke's dust- or sand, rather. At first, Naruto had thought that maybe he was actually getting **stronger** than his dark-haired friend, but Naruto didn't really believe that so much. If anything, Naruto was getting weaker. He'd been loafing around and sleeping more often lately. Ever since he had started feeling...different.

The blonde looked down at his sandaled feet in thought. He was feeling so **out** of it. He found himself not looking forward to much of anything like he used to. Looking forward...

Hinata! Sasuke had better hurry up or they'd be late for lunch! Naruto looked up in search of his friend only to find Sasuke already clocking himself out.

"Finally, the Bastard arrives. What took you?"

Naruto thought he saw a glimpse of something strange in Sasuke's face, but it had immediately faded into a smirk.

"Excuse me for not being desperately in love with Hinata."

Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"Just what are you... I am NOT! You... you bastardous-"

"Let's go already."

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back as they headed out the door. Naruto grumbled.

"Who's in a hurry now?"

"Moron," Sasuke replied, Naruto not seeing his friend's face tint a slight pink.

The blonde dreamily watched seagulls glide overhead as the two walked towards the beach. He had no real reason to deny his affections for the witch to Sasuke- it had just been reflex. Naruto was pretty positive that Sasuke knew how he felt about Hinata. (He was also pretty sure Sasuke heard Naruto mumble her name in his sleep.)

Naruto was embarrassed by his thoughts about the girl. He had had some dirty thoughts from time to time but the thoughts that involved Hinata in were beyond filthy.

He didn't quite understand it. Hinata was no supermodel. ..Yet Naruto had never felt so attracted to a woman in his entire life. Was this what it was like? To meet your...Special Someone?

Naruto cringed at his own romantic-y fluffy thoughts. Special Someone bah. More like 'Severely Sexy' Someone or 'Seducingly Smutty' Someone. But, he still could not shake his feelings for Hinata.

Naruto and Sasuke had reached the sandy beach and turned north, following the shoreline. After passing a few other shacks and some groups of surfing enthusiasts, the beach slowly became less and less populated. Off in the distance, jagged cliffs baked in the afternoon heat. Giant rocks wet with salt water dotted the sand, jutting out into sea. Gulls circled overhead, diving down to the land to pick fights with fellow birds over food.

Naruto and Sasuke lived right alongside those cliffs; their shack nestled with its back against the giant rock wall. But, before Naruto could see their shack...

There it was. That patch of grass- Hinata's mini-yard under her front window. Naruto could feel excitement build up in him at the sight of her dwelling. Sasuke knocked on the thin plywood door.

She wasn't home.

"Perhaps she went...shopping?" Sasuke offered.

Naruto sighed. All right. He supposed he could wait a bit longer for the witch. He flopped down in the cool grass, and sighed again. Sasuke stood next to him for awhile, later kicking off his sandals and pulling his shirt over his head.

"I'm going for a swim," Sasuke said.

Naruto grunted in acknowledgement. Sasuke did enjoy swimming. It was like the only thing he ever did besides brood and call Naruto a moron. He watched his friend walk to the water and casually wade in until his waist was submerged. Sasuke's pale white back threatened to blind Naruto in the bright sun.

Naruto scoffed. How could someone who lives on a beach be so freakin' pasty? Sasuke went swimming all the time, but at most he's only turned a little pink. Freakin'... **alien**.

Sasuke began to float on his back- angular face in profile, surfer-boy shorts plastered to his legs.

Boarder-shorts. Wasn't that just a laugh-and-a-half? Naruto guessed that Sasuke's shorts were the only things the boy owned that looked stylish. (Which is sad if boarder-shorts were classified as a style.) Nartuo grimaced. He admitted his friend wasn't exactly the trendy sort. Naruto suspected that that might have to do with the fact that Sasuke hated attention.

The blonde snorted. Yeah, Sasuke knew he was a looker, didn't he. If he started dressing in whatever was the style of the moment, he would be hunted down and raped by thousands of young women. (and men!) So Naruto could kind of understand why Sasuke didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Kind of.

Honestly, who the hell would turn that beautiful opportunity down?!? Tons of chicks, (and..dudes.. Naruto shuddered), tons of sex, tons of... sex! Christ, Sasuke was messed.

Perhaps Naruto should just revel in the small miracle that was Sasuke's Shorts. And despite the shorts being out of character, Sasuke still looked...pretty good in them.

Naruto blinked.

"Did I... just think what I **thought** I.. thunk? Erm.. thinked? No.. th-"

"Thought, Naruto?"

"Yeah thought. It just... sounded weir- HINATA!"

Hinata jumped a little. "I don't know, what were you thinking about?"

"Ahh! Sasuke!! Hinata's here!"

The witch was standing at her door with a large brown paper sack of groceries in arm. Naruto practically leaped off the ground and took the bag from her. He set it down, hugged her, and then picked it back up with a huge grin on his face.

Hinata evidently got over the sudden contact, because she abruptly laughed.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she smiled.

"Ah, Hinata, it's okay- I'm really patient."

"Patient my ass," Sasuke said from behind Naruto.

When Naruto looked over his shoulder to fire a comeback at the Bastard, he was stunned. Stupid would be a better term. He felt stupid. Naruto could not have 'thunked' to save his life. He wasn't even aware of Hinata's opening the door. Why? Because Sasuke, in his trendy black and white boarder-shorts, was dripping wet.

Ho-ly** crap.**

Up until that point in Naruto's life, he was pretty darn sure he had never stared at Sasuke and felt the urge to suddenly salivate. He wouldn't go so far as to say that he was attracted to Sasuke, but man certainly didn't turn him off.

For about 20 seconds, an  
ethereal,  
fine-featured,  
perfectly evolved,  
overly eye-candied,  
irritatingly sensual,  
**being  
**  
had taken over Sasuke's body and held it hostage. And boy did it hold him with a vengence.

Sasuke's hair was falling into his face in messed strands, dripping water all over his white chest. Wiry muscles just below the skin glistened and his shorts- Mother in Heaven his shorts were riding dangerously near ...where they shouldn't be riding. A thin, dark trail of hair under his navel coaxed Naruto's eyes into following it's path further down, beads of salt water falling and clinging. Angles and curves and water and dear God Naruto just wanted to PUNCH HIM.

He wanted the over-sexual freakiness to fucking stop. He wanted to mar that perfect smartass face so he could stop feeling that... weird vibe. The kind you can feel on the tips of your fingers and cant blink away. Naruto felt as if he were trying to breathe while stuck in a giant tub of ... pudding.

Yeah. This spell would need to end right now, because Naruto was hungry. But he couldn't do a thing seeing as his brain-deadened body was rooted into place in front of Hinata's doorway. His eyes were trying not to bug out, his mouth was slightly open, and his hands squeezed the grocery bag to death.

"Are you quite finished, moron?"

If Naruto's brain were a record player, his mind would have made a noise similar to a record-scratch.

"What? Finished?" Naruto flushed a little. "You wish I had **started** something to finish, Freak."

With that, Naruto turned and found the door open. He went in, not wanting to be caught again in whatever he had just escaped from. Which worked in Sasuke's favor, because he had turned bright pink.

* * *

I'm sorry. I love that picture in my mind. i need to draw it. Sasuke with that sexy look on his face all.. half-nekkid. **Gurgle** heh.. heh heh.. heh. 

Right. So no lime. Sorry about that. It's just so soon and all. But somethin is goin on, yeah? Sasukes all.. attracted ..and attractive, and.. stuff. Yes. It's time for sasuke to share his thoughts with us, don't you think?

Some dirty thoughts, perhaps? Or not?  
And if so, with whom? Peh heh heh.  
OH. I just had a crazy idea. Oh that's good. That's.. yeah. Oh baby.

Right. We'll get through the picnic, some freaky uncomfortable silences, and perhaps a nice little ol daydream of sasuke's. And THEN, oh ho ho ho yeah. This is gonna be fun. I better write it down before i forget.

Review my little self, puhlease? Maybe some plot suggestions? Maybe some sinister chuckles? Motivate me oh my wonderous l337 readers, i serve you.

I wish i had a scanner so i could show you my little.. sketches of this story. They entertain me greatly. **Snort**.


	7. Sasuke: Well, shit

Warning: no, it's not the long-awaited "this has graphic sex" warning. It's the "this chapter is freakin long" warning. Sorry you guys. I will not keep you waiting much longer! Gimme four days. Five days tops. Unless i get taken away by my boyfriend. But i'll hold him off! Just for you!! No nookie for the geek! I'm sorry. I went too far. Okay i'll hack out the disclaimer now.

Disclaimer: because i do not own Naruto and all his little friends and ..whatever, i am forced to pound out my non-ownership-frustration in the form of uncreative writing. I am effected by this unfortunate disease so greatly that i sometimes deny my boyfriend attention in order to devote myself to writing. Feel my unl337 pain. Would you sue a disease-ridden, boyfriend-jealoused, unfortunate soul? I think not.

6. **Sasuke: **Well, shit.

What had that idiot been **staring** at?!? Sasuke had been lucky to regain his faculties after having seen that look on Naruto's face. He had seen it before on girls in the streets. Those looks of "I'm sorry, but I really want to jump you."

Never had that look ever been on Naruto. It freaked Sasuke out. Inwardly, he was a tad happy. And maybe even a little flattered... but for the most part freaked out.

Sasuke took a step into the house after Naruto, but stopped. He was still wet from his swim. As he realized he was going to drip onto Hinata's floor, the witch already had a hand up as if to stop him from entering further. Sasuke got a small chill of excitement as he looked from her hand to her white arm to her face, but her blank eyes revealed nothing.

"Erm. I'm sorry. I'll go and dry outside."

Sasuke turned to go out the doorway but Hinata's hand latched onto his shoulder. She turned him around to face her again and laughed a short, quiet laugh. She put her palm to his chest.

"I apologize. You misunderstand me, Sasuke."

Something... echoed in his head when she said his name. An alien voice was talking as she spoke. For a moment Sasuke thought it was Naruto, and he glanced over in his friend's direction, where he was looking in the grocery bag. No, Naruto wasn't doing it. Or Hearing it, either. Sasuke looked back at Hinata, a questioning look on his face.

"Hearing things, Sasuke?"

There it was again. Not really a female voice, but not male either. It stacked onto Hinata's own and made it seem like two people inside of her speaking at once. It spoke in a language he didn't understand; yet Sasuke felt they meant the same as the words that were coming out of Hinata's mouth. What was this?

_is she casting a spell?_

He eyed Hinata warily. She merely smiled and closed her eyes. The voice spoke on it's own in with the strange words, and it seemed amplified in his mind without Hinata's own voice on top of it. The voice lay still for a moment and Sasuke saw Hinata's eyes open in a ghastly contrast to what he remembered. Her eyes contorted into something almost savage as the voice again spoke words he could never begin to pronounce

_but ultimately understood._

Hinata's frightful gaze had gone as quickly as it had appeared. Sasuke half-expected the sensation of his skin heating up, the water on his body evaporating in a matter of seconds. Sasuke didn't even feel the salty grime of the ocean on him. He was only left with a flushed complexion. Yet again.

He really should get a hold of that blushing thing. It's been getting more and more out of hand.

Hinata smiled a strange smile of what Sasuke thought to be approval. Somehow, Sasuke felt that a simple "thanks" would be out of place. Hinata turned and left him in the doorway, saying something to Naruto about eating before food had been properly prepared. Her voice seemed small and frail without its eerie companion Sasuke had heard in his head.

The young man took in his surroundings a little numb. Hinata's home was a simple square: to the left of the door was a good-sized bed, which took up the majority of the room. In the far back-left corner there was an old stove/furnace looking contraption alongside a small bit of cupboards. On top of the cupboards was a worn counter top with a small sink. A short, octagonal wooden table was in the middle of the back wall, accompanied by a single chair. There was a plain dresser directly in front of him that sat in the far right corner.

Sasuke perched on a corner of Hinata's bed and watched Naruto and the witch begin to prepare lunch. (Or rather- Hinata preparing and Naruto 'taste-testing.') Sasuke was again reminded vividly of his mother working in silence, playfully slapping hands away from her work. Dark hair pulled up into a loose knot while hands were kneading bread dough to her will. His mother humming the same tune every morning.

Sasuke watched Hinata's mouth move forming words directed at himself. He did not hear them for a moment. His mind played back the past 15 seconds so Sasuke could respond.

"Sasuke, would you mind grabbing a fresh sheet from my dresser and setting it outside?"

No. He didn't mind.

Sasuke got off the bed with a small creak and found a plain, white bed sheet. He took it outside and spread it out in the grass. White. He still could not shake the memory of blood. Sasuke could easily see his mother clearly on that sheet, arms and legs splayed, pale eyes staring into his own, everything soaked in-"

"Eh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't jump. He stood still, staring at the sheet that was now suddenly white again. He felt a hand at his back.

"Sasuke, I... I can't really pretend to know what it's like remembering whatever it is you remember. But... you- you're here. Right now. And-"

"Naruto, I'm fi-"

"Fine, yeah. Yeah. I know. Here's your shirt. Just remember where... where **we** are... oh and remember that Hinata wants you to bring out the drinks."

Sasuke smiled a little. Only in his eyes, though. He didn't want the effects of Naruto's half-assed pep talk go to the blonde's head. Bah. He would at least show him that his words weren't unheard. Sasuke turned back to the house to get the drinks. Without looking over his shoulder he said,

"Moron."

"Bastard!" It had been a little delayed, but Sasuke knew that Naruto was grinning when he said it.

On his way in, Sasuke heard a faint "Shit," and a clatter of a knife. Hinata's hands were red, as were various slices of apple. Those hands instantly turned into his mother's, scrubbing caked layers of red off each other. Sasuke tried to get himself out of the memory but it persisted. His mother, still humming the same song, but a bit forcefully. Scrubbing and scrubbing the red off her thighs, off welts in her back, quietly asking Sasuke to get the bit between her shoulder blades.

Sasuke Uchiha's mother, humming her song and silently crying as she scrubbed blood off her son's body, scrubbing until his skin was raw, scrubbing until the wounds began to bleed anew.

_and still, they bleed._

For a short moment, he couldn't be decide if he was still hallucinating or not, but after seeing the witch hiss in pain, Sasuke knew it was Hinata injured and not his mother. He quickly walked around the bed and went to the counter where Hinata was standing.

It seemed rather pointless to ask if Hinata was all right, but he heard himself do it anyway.

"Ahh.. Go. Go and get a rag... There's one over there," Hinata pointed to her dresser with both hands clutching each other. Sasuke brought it over to the sink and wet it. He then began to inspect her left hand. Down her palm following a long crease was a shallow slice. Sasuke told her it wasn't so bad.

She replied quietly, "it just... shocked me, is all. My concentration was elsewhere."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked while he applied some pressure to her hand. Hinata winced. He apologized.

"I can... I can do this myself, it's not a pr-"

"No."

No. She made them lunch, and got hurt. He was responsible for fixing it. End of story.

"But really, I can-"

"No." Sasuke began to wipe away the blood gently.

"All I have to do is-"

"No."

Hinata sighed, exasperated.

"Not like I need your permission to begin with, _Uchiha_."

Sasuke's hand paused its ministrations. What did she say? Permission? And 'Uchiha'? Sasuke was about to retort but was cut short by that damn freakish voice again. He numbly watched Hinata's wound close up and scab before his eyes. Sasuke could feel chills run along the back of his neck, even though he hadn't seen her eyes that time. She allowed him to tie a small bit of fabric around her hand. Quieter, Hinata spoke.

"I can take care of myself, Sasuke."

He looked at her. Of course she could. She was a witch. Sasuke was so constantly aware of her heritage, how could he have forgotten her ability to heal?

"Sasuke."

"Un."

"It's because I remind you of someone, isn't it?"

"What? What is?"

"Why you keep staring at me."

Sasuke realized she was right. He had been staring, and he hadn't been aware.

"You're doing it again," Hinata smiled.

The young man snapped his head to the window and concentrated on bright blond hair. Hinata laughed quietly.

"Perhaps we can talk later. Can you take this pitcher out for me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took the glass pitcher of iced tea from her hands. He noticed she was still favoring her good hand, but he didn't say anything about it. He didn't exactly fancy Hinata calling him 'Uchiha' like that again. It put Sasuke at a distance. He did not wish to be distanced at all from that young woman.

"I'll take the glasses too, if you want."

Outside, Naruto had lied on his back atop the mock picnic blanket, eyes closed in the sun. Sasuke sat down on the sheet, setting the already sweating pitch in the middle of the fabric, along with three glasses. He frowned.

Just what the crap was going on, lately?

Naruto had looked at him like a lovesick girl,

Hinata could practically read his mind,

He was hearing voices whenever the witch cast a spell,

His chest was **still** tingling-

Sasuke brushed his fingertips on the fabric covering his chest where Hinata had used her drying spell. Still, it tingled. Sasuke wanted to believe it was some weird side effect of the spell, but he knew it wasn't.

No. He was addicted to her touch. Already. His hands tingled where he had touched her own, dressing her cut palm. Sasuke shivered slightly at the thought of those small, slender hands... elsewhere.

_stop it._

Hinata may or may not be able to read minds, Sasuke wasn't sure- but she was pretty damn close to it. Sasuke had better not think anything perverted in her presence or he'd be done for. After having resolved to not think anything about the witch whatsoever, Sasuke felt somewhere in the back of his mind wondering what she would sound like screaming with that small voice of hers. God damnit, cut it **out**. He became flustered by his own thoughts.

Sasuke suddenly felt an itch in his lungs.

NO.

Anywhere but here!

Sasuke coughed a little, but kept his mouth shut. The coughs came out like small wheezes. The fit was relatively minor, and after a moment Sasuke had it in check. He looked at Naruto, anxious to see if he had noticed. The blonde had an eye lazily open, which only shut again in wake of the sun. Sasuke was relieved. He poured himself a glass of the cold tea and washed the metallic taste in the back of his throat down.

Along with the constant blushing, this...whatever sickness Sasuke had was becoming a nuisance.

Hinata came out of the house bearing a long tray of fruit, sandwiches, and various other snacks. Sasuke ate silently as Naruto engaged Hinata in excited conversation in between bites. Hinata smiled most of the time, only eating the strawberries. Frequently Sasuke caught himself being mesmerized by those lips, lightly stained red by the juices of the strawberries, wrapping around the tip of the fruit, pearly teeth breaking the seeded skin.

Sasuke would not eat the strawberries. The fruit could never hold any more pleasure in its taste for him, after having watched Hinata.

After a hearty belch, to which Hinata snorted and Sasuke half-heartedly applauded, the blonde announced he was going for a swim.

"Will you come swim, Hinata?" He asked.

"Okay, Naruto. After I rest a little while."

"Rest! From eating, I presume? Sure all right. You're insane, but I'll forgive ya," Naruto teased, hauling his shirt over his head. Sasuke could again feel the back of his mind stir in sight of Naruto's bare back.

After Naruto was in the water and out of earshot, Sasuke said,

"He's the only one I know who can get away with bright orange."

Hinata chuckled. Sasuke tingled.

The young woman sighed.

"I apologize, Sasuke."

For a moment, Sasuke was sure she could read his mind. How had she known her laugh affected him so much? And why was she apologizing for it?

_that's not it, retard._

Sasuke turned to her, confused.

"What for?"

"I did not thank you." Hinata held up her bandaged hand. Sasuke scoffed.

"What for? You did do all the work."

"But, you still made an effort," she said, looking at Naruto swimming in the water.

"Yeah. Out of stupidity."

Hinata's head moved back to Sasuke. Her face had a small look of shock.

"No that's not it at all! You...you felt a need, an urge even, to help me." She looked down at her lap, "The only other person in my life to do that-"

"Was my mother."

They were both quiet.

"Sasuke?"

The young man stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back on his elbows. Hinata took that as a confirmation that he was listening.

"Can you see the writing on my door?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Look."

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the flimsy door. It... looked like a piece of wood.

"Should I be reading something?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke looked back at the witch. What was she getting at?

"Sasuke, there are not many of us. Witchkind. We are not exactly the family types. We're born, we study, we weave a few spells, and we die. The end. We are born at random; waking up with Witcheyes is only a product of random genetics.

"To be born a witch is rare. To be born **of** a witch, is rarer still."

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"You've seen my eyes."

"Yes, I have. But you've heard my voice."

She had him there.

"So, What are you saying, exactly?"

"Several things. I... wish to-"

"What, study me?"

"It sounds so blunt that way. But yes. Do not be offended! It's just.. I have never met anyone born of a witch. It simply does not happen. Witches are alone. We isolate ourselves to devote our time to study magic and spells and potions and-"

"But my mother married."

"Yes."

"Which is why you want me to be your science project."

"...I suppose you could put it that way, but Sasuke please listen-"

Sasuke scoffed. "But what?"

"Your mother was my teacher. You obviously are aware of that now. She married. Had a family. Was a person. Was a witch. I never fully understood why she gave up her time meant for study for **other people**.

"I have lived alone, with little contact with the rest of the world since your mother's passing."

"And then one day, we come along."

"One day, you and Naruto speak to me and now I've eaten lunch with the both of you. This is not the witch's way, Sasuke! It scares me a little, yet intrigues me. I..think I am beginning to understand what Uchiha was constantly explaining to me. What she felt like when she was around people that accepted her."

"Because you feel it when you're with us? We are dirtying your Witch's Reputation," Sasuke smiled.

Hinata laughed. It shook him to the core. He felt hot. Uncomfortable. Sasuke became increasingly aware of the proximity of Hinata's body to his own, as if she suddenly appeared closer to him than a moment before. He resisted the urge to touch her skin, to smell her hair.

"Sasuke, you must also understand that your being born of Uchiha is not my only reason of interest."

Sasuke's heart stopped. No. NO. It's Naruto. Say she likes Naruto. Please God in heaven say she loves Naruto!

Sasuke looked straight ahead at his friend's gleaming body floating on the ocean's surface. He felt a small hand touch his shoulder, it's bandage catching on Sasuke's shirt. He heard the voice, thick with the accent of ancient tongues, rich with tones of every pitch. It said words that had no translation in the spoken language. Words that conveyed pictures and colors and smells and feelings. Sasuke understood in that moment that Hinata had an interest in Naruto and himself, just as she believed Sasuke's mother had had an interest with his father. He felt her feelings, saw what she saw, was female as she was female, felt confused about these feelings as she was confused, and then suddenly he was Sasuke. He sat up, bewildered.

He found that in the time he had spent experiencing Hinata's feelings for himself, the witch had already gone inside, changed into a bathing suit, and had joined Naruto in the water.

She had wanted to touch him. Touch Sasuke's skin and smell Sasuke's hair. He, as Hinata, had wanted to touch Sasuke. Wanted to touch Naruto. Wanted skin on skin. Sasuke had just experienced female lust first-hand. It taxed his energy. It was so alien to what he was accustomed to feeling. It had been so abstract yet so explosive. Dangerous. Sasuke flopped down on his back.

Hinata liked Naruto.  
Hinata liked Sasuke.

"...Well, shit."

* * *

Holy crap that was long.  
Well the truth comes out, doesn't it. Hinata and sasuke&naruto sittin in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g!  
No, not yet.  
And.. i didn't put a tree by hinata's shack.  
And could you imagine trying to do THAT in a tree? Think of the splinters, man. 

Shudder.

Sasuke can't read the writing. What was the writing? Well duh, he doesn't know yet.  
You shall see.  
His sickness is attacking him during inopportune moments. What is his sickness? Well duh, he doesn't know yet. Djeeze.

You got a very very small pathetic hint of things that go through sasuke's mind concerning hinata. I'm sorry it sucked. I was so tempted. SO tempted but... sitting on a picnic bedsheet in broad daylight having a wet daydream about someone who's less than 50 feet away just.. didn't seem to work for some reason.

::shrug::

but hinata's next. Yessiree. I've gotten small gripes about her not having any of this sexy boy-toy fun. But patience! Smut in it's finest quality is comin i didn't mean for that to be a pun. But.. i'll use it anyway up next! I need more paper to write this down. Peh heh heh.

But first and foremost, i need some cup ramen. Chicken flavor. Hell yeah.


End file.
